Promise Me
by AngelOfDarkTorture
Summary: Lucy and Natsu exchange three words, and now they both don't know what's going to happen. Is this going to be amazing? Or is it going to be a big mistake? (Was a one-shot but now a series.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I'm a big pervert. And Mr. like_a_petter wants me to write a lemon. :P and I'm feeling perverted. So here ya go. Lemon / Citrus one shot. And remember. It's VERY VERY VERY explicit. Well sorta. Here goes nothing. Perverted Tanya. Ready! Set! GO~!

* * *

><p>Lucy walks into her apartment, her keys disrupting the silence. She took a shower and changed into her pajamas which is just a short yellow dress with lace around the hem of the skirt, about to go onto the bed she sees Natsu Dragneel on her bed and sighed.<p>

Lucy carefully slid onto the bed, not wanting to wake Natsu up.

_Jeez, it's really damn cold._

After a few minutes Lucy found herself nuzzling against him, nights like these the weather is just too cold even with a blanket, Natsu was a comfortable source of heat. Staying there for a while she realized she was restless, her brain wouldn't let her sleep. Lucy brushed her fingers through his hair softly whispering three words that she wish she could say to him.

Natsu awoke softly, blinking away the sleep and a smile decorating his face, after hearing Lucy's whisper he turns to look at her shocked face and caresses her face, "I love you too." He whispered. Even in the dark his lips found hers. After a few more pecks he looks to Lucy for permission and is met with a blushing face.

"Well I guess I'm allowed~" Natsu teased as he put his hand on her waist giving her a little squeeze and pulling her close to his body until there was almost no space in between them. His kissing became faster as his brain started getting clouded by lust.

Lucy started to catch her breath as she and Natsu got more heated with the want for each other, she could been him twirling his tongue around hers, Natsu still kissing he started to grind his hips against her. In between pants she could hear Natsu, "I want you Luce, I want you so bad." He whispered and started to nibble her ear.

Lucy blushed even more, luckily it was in the dark where he couldn't see it. She caressed Natsu back, "I want you too." and she pressed her lips against his as they met again. Guess Natsu isn't that dense when it comes to sex huh? Expected of a male. Feeling his pull and squeeze she realized that she was excited for this moment.

Getting confident, Lucy bit his lower lip and tugged it back before she moaned, "Make me moan Natsu." She whispered brushing her lips against his as she spoke. She took off her dress revealing her breasts and her pink panties.

Natsu started to breathe heavily as he took off his clothes, seconds later completely naked, in his excitement he ran his finger down the center of her chest, as he started using a finger to tease her nipple, sucking on the other one hearing Lucy moan.

_Oh~~~~~_

Lucy moaned at Natsu's teasing and sucking as she felt her underneath get wet, she moved her hips from the pleasure she was getting, Natsu's hands suddenly squeezing both her breasts earned him a loud pleasureful moan, and was silenced when Natsu climbed on top of her and kissed her.

"I want you to play with my cock Luce, It's so hard and throbbing, it wants your touch." He whispered beside Lucy's ear.

Lucy acted obedient as she took his hard cock gently between her hands and stroked it up and down slowly but going progressively faster. Natsu closed his eyes and moaned as she played with his member, he thrusted into her movements as he took a step back.

"Alright, that's enough." Natsu said as he felt Lucy sit back onto the bed, "Did I do something wrong?" Lucy's voice sounded hurt. Natsu went to her and he pushed her breasts together and thrusted his dick into the crevice in the middle, "Oh~ Your breasts feels so good Luce." He started to thrust faster and faster as Lucy licked his member whenever it was near her.

Natsu smiled down at her as her innocent eyes were locked onto him. Letting his horny self get over him he gripped Lucy's hands with his right hand as his left hand pushed Lucy towards his dick and slid it deep into her mouth. "Y-yeah, that's right.." He moaned out, he started to thrust his hips pushing himself as deep as he could into her mouth.

Moaning out each time he thrusted it, he loved the way it felt so he went faster and faster into her mouth to get that tingly feeling again and again. "Fuck! Don't stop Luce!" He shouted as he went even more faster.

Lucy's heartbeat increased with every thrust, but she started to gag as he went deeper, her eyes winced as she felt the wetness of saliva building and the suction noises it made. She wouldn't stop though, moaning for him every time he let her go just so he liked it. She liked it too, she liked it so badly she wished for him to cum right inside of her mouth.

Natsu let go of her bound hands and pushed her against the wall, continuing to fuck her mouth, his moaning becoming louder as his mind was truly lost in lust. His eyes closed as he rested his head against the wall still thrusting as fast as her could into her mouth. He felt his member tingling as he spoke out "g-g-get ready babe, I'm, I'm-I'm about to cum!" Suddenly his back arched back as he exploded into her mouth, over filling her mouth as some dripped out the sides, catching his breath as Lucy asked, "Did I do good?" Natsu nodded and went over to Lucy and pushed her down onto the bed, and interlocked his lips with hers.

After a mini make-out session, Lucy looked down in embarrassment "I love you Natsu." she muttered. They both lied on the bed as Lucy nuzzled to Natsu, he felt her heartbeat with his, they were in tune, beating with complete synchronization. He closed his eyes as he whispered. "And I will love you forever. My heart belongs next to yours."

Lucy had no response as she nuzzled him again, wrapping her arms around him to keep work, she let out a soft yawn as she closed her eyes.

"Forever and Ever?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>safksdfjsjflsdjfsdkjf lsdjf ksdf sdlkflsdkf K. I'm not innocent :P<p>

Well then. Review and stuff like that. Or just masturbate to it. I dunno ._. well then. there's the lemon. DONT JUDGE MEH ;u;


	2. Chapter 2

_"Promise."_

* * *

><p>"Morning Babe."<p>

"Morning..."

"How was last night?"

"NATSU!"

"Fine..."

Natsu whined as he got out of bed and headed towards the washroom.

"I'm still so sticky damn it."

"NATSU SHUT UP!"

Natsu laughed as he turned on the shower as he took off his boxers. What am I gonna do now... After last night...

_"One in a million, my lucky strike."_

Natsu hummed as he showered, after a while he stepped out of the bathtub and realized how foggy the room was and noticed the shower tap was turned to the most hottest setting. Guess that's a thing for fire mages... Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his lower body he opened the door and bumped into Lucy.

"AAAAAAAH!" Lucy yelped as the bump happened.

"Natsu Dragneel." She growled when she recovered from her bump.

"Sorry Mrs. Dragneel. I won't do that again." Natsu joked as he walked towards her room.

That'll make her blush. Natsu thought to himself and grinning at the thought.

Opening the door and walking in he sees Virgo placing clothes on the bed, "These are some matching outfits for you and Lucy to wear." She said as she noticed Natsu walking in.

"Nah it's fine. Mind if you do some magic thingy and give me a replica of my clothes?"

"Yes Mr. Dragneel, is it time for punishment?" Virgo said as she drew out a clean outfit of Natsu's usual clothes.

"I think I'll punish your master." (:3 I had to put that.) Natsu smirked as Virgo got the signal and grinned.

"Well I'll be off then." Virgo bowed as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Natsu dressed back into his fresh new clothes, and robe with the top half open that's black and has yellow lining, and white pants underneath the robe. Walking around the room he found his scarf handing on the edge of a dresser and pulled it, retrieving the scarf but also opening the dresser.

"What are these? They cover so little..." Natsu grabbed one and inspected it.

"Eeeek!" A voice came out as Natsu turned and saw Lucy.

"Why didn't you wear this last night?" Natsu teased as he lifted up the underwear and swung it in front of her.

"Well do you expect me to know that we were gonna fuck?" Lucy yelled then went silent.

Natsu grinned as he saw Lucy start blushing and after arguing with himself mentally he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Luce... It's fine if you don't wanna be together. I might have taken it too far." Natsu apologized.

Lucy broke the hug and looked at Natsu. Natsu was ready to hear the words "I'm sorry." and get rejected.

Not.

Lucy bursted out laughing and girly hitting Natsu.

"I promised didn't I?" Lucy said as she gave a peck onto Natsu's cheek. "Now go. I need to change." Lucy uses her hands to show Natsu the towel barely covering her goods.

"Lemme watch~" Natsu teased as she pushed him out of the room, "Maybe next time." Lucy teased back and with one final push, got him out of the room and closed the door.

"Jeez. This relationship is gonna be interesting." Lucy muttered as she changed. "But I fell in love with him... Mother... What should I do?"

After a few more minutes Natsu barged into the room.

"LUCYYYY!" He yelled as Lucy was applying her lipstick.

Lucy was surprised and did a jump as she accidentally smeared her lipstick onto her cheek.

"Dammit Natsu. It's better be worth it." She said as she dripped make-up remover on to a cotton pad and started wiping it off.

"Mirajane called over and asked us to meet up in Fairy Tail. Apparently they need the team to do a quest." Natsu said and later on added "Sorry."

"Oh okay. Sorry Natsu for being mean by the way. I'm just not used to you being here all the time." Lucy said as she reapplied her lipstick. "No offence."

"Do I ever get offended?" Natsu grinned and walked out.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought to herself, "Why does he even like me..."

"I'm ready~!" Lucy yelled out as she headed towards the living room, met with Natsu eating food.

"Oh hey Luce~ Ready to go?" Natsu turned his head and looked at her. Lucy nodded and Natsu stood up.

"Let's go then. Mira sounded pretty damn serious."

* * *

><p>Aia Dragfilia and ChibikiLove requested second chapters, and also one of the guest viewers. So I'll make this a hybrid story, some action, some comedy, some sadness, and of course what most people came for, some sexy action. :P Thank you all so much for the support and views for this. I don't know whether it's because of it being rated M and you guys are perverted. I don't blame you. But still. Thank you so much for the views~ for the reviews~ for everything. Stay fangirling. -Peace, Tanz.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Let's go then. Mira sounded pretty damn serious."_

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Lucy, Erza and Levy yelled as they stared at Mira and the request paper.<p>

"YES!" Juvia said as the other three was yelling in denial.

"Oh..." Juvia noticed as she blushed and looked down.

"But really Mira, do we have to do it in this way?"

"It's for the mission. You guys just have to pretend."

"HELL YEAH!" Natsu and Gray barged in and cheered.

"WHAT'S SO HAPPY ABOUT IT?" Lucy yelled as anger started to form.

Natsu and Gray not hearing they started arguing.

"My girlfriend's better than yours flame-head."

"My girlfriend knows how to fight ice-princess."

Lucy sighed as she gave up on trying to stop the fight, last time she did that... Well it didn't end well for her.

"I-I-I'm fine with it if the others don't mind." Levy shyly muttered as Gajeel placed his arm on Levy's head like an armrest.

"Juvia doesn't mind either. For the sake of Gray-sama... and the mission also." Juvia agreed as she turned her attention back to the bickering duo.

"Erza you up for it?" Lucy asked as she noticed Erza's face blushing red.

"I'm fine but it depends on whether Jellal's okay with it." Erza replied.

"If I'm fine with what?" Jellal came out of the storage room and towards the table.

"Oh Jellal! The mission I told you about." Mirajane exclaimed.

"I'm completely fine with it! Come over here bayhbee~" Jellal said as he playfully teased Erza and gave her a friendly hug.

Erza getting out of the grasp of Jellal, she eyed Lucy.

"You're last Lucy." Mirajane helped Erza say.

"Well-"

"We're up for it!" Natsu put his arm around her shoulder and sat down beside her, while Gray sat beside Juvia.

"NAT-"

"Yay~ The mission starts tomorrow!" Mirajane exclaimed. "So you better pack your bags."

Erza was the first to leave as she pulled Jellal away with her, heading towards the cake storage room in the guild.

"So we just have to pretend to be Husband and Wife right?" Gajeel said as Levy nodded and blushed. "Well that's gonna be easy with you being so quiet shrimp."

Gray just stared at Juvia and said, "Remember this is only for the quest okay Juvia?" Juvia replied with a frantic and fast nod.

Lucy looked around for where her partner was when she saw Natsu standing in the center table with everyone's attention.

"Ohhhhh no." Lucy muttered as she dashed through the crowd towards Natsu.

"Everyone I have an announc- AH!" Natsu yelped as Lucy pulled him down.

"Don't. Not yet. Please Natsu." Lucy muttered as she changed to a big smile and waved everyone off.

"Lucy why?" Natsu whined.

"Just not yet. I don't want anyone to know yet." Lucy whispered back hastily.

"The most expected pair has gotten together eh?"

Lucy and Natsu turned as they saw their witness.

The one who can't keep juicy secrets.

The matchmaker devil.

The S-Class wizard.

Mirajane.

Strauss.

* * *

><p>Short little chapter~ woot woot. Mirajane found out. Oh no. AFJDSFJSKLJFJDFJSDKLJFSKFJDFJ. I've chosen to make this story not just focused on NaLu but also other pairings. But at the end the main protagonists for this story is going to be Natsu and Lucy. 3<p>

By the way~ If you guys are a fan of the PJO series. Go on facebook and like Monster Donuts~

Also. I'm planning on writing something else. League or PJO? Choose.

Stay fangirling/fanboying. .x3


	4. Chapter 4

_Mirajane._

_Strauss._

* * *

><p>"Mira please?!" Lucy begged as Mirajane teased the pair.<p>

"You guys are sooo cute!"

"How would your babies look like..."

"I can't wait to tell Laxus about this! I mean... I meant Lisanna."

"Mirajane. Please... I beg of you. Not now." Lucy pouted as she tried to wriggle free of Mira's grasp.

"WHY? YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUTEEEEE!" Mirajane yelled.

"Mffmffmmmmgh." Mirajane said through her covered mouth as Lucy slapped her mouth shut.

Mirajane used her hand and pulled Lucy's hand away and with a look of disappointment said,

"Fine. Fine. Fine."

"Thank you."

Lucy muttered and nodded her head as a thanks and walked towards the cotton candy headed boyfriend of hers.

"She decided not to tell." Lucy sighed of relief.

"She decided? Or you forced?" Natsu joked.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled while laughing and softly punching his arm.

"Ow... that hurt Lewshee." Natsu pouted as he rubbed the spot she 'punched'.

Lucy just laughed it off and went to Levy.

"Shouldn't we start packing Lucy?" Levy questioned as she motioned for Gajeel to move away.

"Wanna help me? I don't exactly know what to pack." Lucy pleaded.

Levy nodded and let Lucy pull her out of the guild, towards her house.

Locking her apartment door she guided Levy to her room and closed that door too.

"What's the rush Lucy? Is someone chasing you?"

"*pant* I *pant* have to *pant* tell you *pant* something." Lucy said as she tried to catch her breath, crouching down with her hands on her knees."

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Levy said, her tone worried.

"It's nothing bad. *pant* it's just that me and *pant* Natsu are a thing *pant* now." Lucy said regaining her breathing as she sat on the bed.

"Congratulations Lucy~! But really, where's your newest chapter that you guaranteed..." Levy trailed off searching around Lucy's room for the new edition.

_I'm lucky to have a friend like Levy... she needs to find a guy though. She's too alone and her team is just not good enough for her..._

Lucy wondered as she grabbed a few t-shirts, a few shorts, a dress just in case, a few pairs of shoes and a few more other things here and there.

She saw another dress in her closet. It was a cocktail dress, so short it only covered half of her thighs, the top was fit and had no straps, while the bottom was layers and layers of ruffles. on the middle top of the dress was a silver ornament that framed everything together. (I purely can't describe clothing.)

_Where did I get this from... _

Lucy wondered, it was unlikely of her to shop for these types of revealing dresses, the one she packed was just a black and maroon silk long dress. (the one she wore when she got kidnapped by the "Salamander") So it didn't seem like she would buy this.

"Levy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you know who gave me this?"

"Huh?" Levy looked up from the paper to see Lucy pointing at the yellow cocktail dress.

"Oh. That was Gray's gift remember?"

"Oh... thanks~" Lucy replied as she wondered whether she would pack it.

_I'll just shove it in... It's not like I'll wear it though... But what if?_

Lucy argued with herself until she decided she might as well bring it.

Putting the final things into her luggage she zipped it shut and put a lock.

"Done." Lucy patted her hands proudly. "Everything fit. Miraculously." Levy joked.

"What about you? Did you pack yet?" Lucy asked Levy as she was reading another one of her books.

"I asked Pantherlily to pack it for me." She stated as her eyes are still focused on her book.

Lucy sighed as she fell onto her bed, laying beside Levy as she closed her eyes.

"What's gonna happen starting tomorrow..." She muttered. But in her head she only thought one thing.

_Natsu's going to be my husband for a week._

* * *

><p>Another short chapter. But better something than nothing right? Anyways, rate and review~ Follow the story if you guys like it~ and let's see what happens "tomorrow" XD If you guys have any requests or things you want me to put into the story, then tell me~ I'll do my best to incorporate your advice or jokes~ Stay fangirlingfanboying. Tanz out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Natsu's going to be my husband for a week._

* * *

><p>Nope. Nope. Nope.<p>

Can't. Stand. It.

"Ughhhhhhhh."

"NATSU JUST HOLD ON FOR A FEW MORE MINUTES."

Natsu didn't even reply, he was too busy trying not to vomit and make Erza and Lucy mad.

NOPE. That's too scary. NOPE NOPE NOPE.

ALL ABOARD THE NOPE TRAIN.

SHIT. JUST MADE IT WORSE.

THINK.

DRAGONS, IGNEEL, HAPPY, LUCY'S MY WIFE-

NOPE. WHY DID I THINK THAT.

But really...

Ughh...

"NATSU! WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Hmm.. Oh yeah..."

While the others pull the luggage out of the train, Natsu draped his shoulder over Lucy's and hobbled out.

"Jeez Natsu, how are you so heavy?" Lucy commented as she plopped Natsu on a seat.

After everyone was out and the luggages were collected, Erza cleared her throat.

"So. We are to arrive at the resort at different times, Me and Jellal-"

Erza cut off and blushed for a second.

"Me and Jellal will go at 11:42am, Natsu and Lucy will go at 1:28pm, Gajeel and Levy will go at 3:58, Gray and Juvia will go at 4:26. That clear?"

All the other members nodded and marked it down in their own way.

* * *

><p>11:30am: Day 1<p>

"Erza you really okay with this?"

"Mhmmm... I'm fine."

"Really? You seem a bit awkward.."

"Yeah..."

Jellal and Erza walked silently through the streets, occasionally stopping for the small sightseeing, but not talking much.

"Erza... I really can't stand this silence."

"I know.. but it's just after-"

"Our history. I know, I know."

Erza blushed again when he said "our", not hers not his. Ours.

"Erza. I'm sorry... I sort of lied to you before."

"About what?"

"About having a-a f-fiancé."

"Ha."

More awkward silence as their walk continued on.

"Er-"

"Just stop apologising okay? I-I just have some conflicts with myself."

"I was about to say that it's 11:40, we have to go."

"Oh... Okay."

After one more street crossing they were met with a huge building with a sign on top of the entrance.

"Love Resort."

"Pretty straightforward name."

"Mhmm."

"Let's go."

"Ummm Erza?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't we have to be like a couple?"

Erza's ears perked up when she heard a hesitation at the word "couple." Why was it so awkward for her anyways? Jellal and her have went way back, he even gave her last name. Scarlett. Am I throwing my happiness away just to appear strong to my guild?

Erza watched as she and Jellal walked into the resort, and Jellal got their key cards.

"Thanks~"

Jellal thanked the attendant and nudged Erza.

"Notice anything weird about the resort yet?"

"Nope."

Erza was completely carried away in her thoughts that she didn't remember they were even on a mission.

"Jellal?"

"Yes?"

_This is it. Make or Break a relationship._

"Jellal, I don't know whether you really do have a fiancée or not, but I lo-"

"TITANIA! OH MY GOD IS THAT JELLAL! HE'S LIKE NUMBER ONE HOTTEST BAD BOY!"

Other screams from within and outside the resort could be heard as she was interrupted.

"You're gonna hate me for this. But I have to."

Jellal whisper-yelled, and looking at Erza's still shocked face, he yelled for real.

"BACK OFF!"

The fangirls and fanboys alike stopped in their tracks.

"Why are you and Erza together here anyways?"

A fan said.

"Probably doing a mission."

Others mumbled in agreement.

Erza looked up at Jellal giving him a what-are-you-gonna-do face.

Jellal mouthed the words I'm sorry.

"Me and Erza Scarlet are not on a mission."

Jellal put his arm around Erza's shoulder and pushed her nearer to his body.

"We're on a week long date."

Gasps and faces of shocks decorated the crowd as one stepped forward.

"You're lying. You just want to do your mission in peace. That's what all guild members do. Can't fool us."

Erza's face changed again.

"I really am sorry Erza. But I have to."

Erza nodded in agreement and let it happen.

"Jellal?"

"Erza, just don't talk okay? I'm sorry for doing that."

"No... That's not what I wanted to say..."

Erza trailed off, welp, that's it for her, the time when she got the courage to say anything she got interrupted. And worse she got a meaningless kiss from Jellal.

"Jellal, mind if I take a shower before we go out for lunch?"

"Mhmmmm."

Erza went and unpacked her luggage and grabbed out her toiletries.

Opening the door she went into the bathroom.

Woah. Just woah. For one second Erza forgot about the drama that just happened. The dark blue and purple 'brick' walls, the sleek black matching toilet and sink, and the shower. The shower. It was a sleek white color with black engravings of runes on it.

"Woah..."

Erza put down her toiletries into the holder near the shower. She undressed and went in and turned the water on.

_Just a meaningless kiss,_

_It wasn't supposed to go on like this,_

_Just a meaningless kiss,_

_Oh woah~_

(A/N: This song belongs to Hugh Grant.)

After just solving drama problems in her head while showering she got out of the shower.

Only she couldn't.

The supposed decorative runes on the shower glowed from black to a blood red.

"Only a kiss from the one you desire will break you out."

Erza muttered the first line.

"You have a time limit. Or else the shower will drown you."

Shit.

Erza tried to change into every armor that she could to cut through the runes but nothing would happen. It drained out all her magic power that she had, the water was already up to her thighs. Well, here we go. Another meaningless kiss. happening.

"JELLAL!"

Jellal thought he heard a yell from Erza, but he shook it off.

"Probably just another couple arguing outside."

He admired the modernness of the room, the walls were mainly dark blue and black painted as if they were bricks, a few yellow spots coming out from the cracks within the 'bricks' as lights. A few switches from the control panel made the yellow spots illuminate the room. Pretty smart.

They had a window at the side of the room, a wide window that almost covered the whole room. The siding was white, standing out from the rest of the room, while the view was of the peninsula behind the resort. The bed was a maroon red, the pillows black. Just overall the room and it's interior was amazing.

Another yell. Should he check? Erza might kill him. I have to check. The yells are getting more frequent. Knocking on the toilet door he hears this yell extremely clearly.

"JELLAL! I NEED YOU!"

Using a bit of magic and prepared to fight this monster that even overwhelmed Erza he busted through the door. Only to see Erza naked in a glass shower that has water up to her stomach.

"JELLAL! KISS ME! PLEASE!"

That's a bit rough, he thought but Jellal saw the runes.

"Only a kiss from the one you desire will break you out. You have a time limit. Or else the shower will drown you."

He read.

Jellal didn't even hesitate and went for the kiss, his lips just slightly brushing against hers for a split second.

"T-t-thank you Jellal."

Erza thanked him for the thousand time while she was still shivering.

"I'll get you some of your clothes."

Jellal excused himself and went to Erza's luggage and fished out a t-shirt and jeans.

"Here you go."

"I-I- Can you grab my bra and underwear for me?"

Erza started blushing as she gave the request, ashamed that she would have to ask Jellal such a thing.

"Well surely madam."

Jellal sarcastically and jokingly mocked Erza as he drew out a pair of matching underwear.

"This okay for you madam?"

"JELLAL!"

Erza yelled and bursted out laughing and grabbed the underwear.

"C-can you look away?"

She asked.

"The toilet still freaks me out."

"Yeah sure."

Jellal looked away and grabbed the hotel room service list while Erza changed.

"You know what Jellal?"

"What?"

"It's 1:13... And I'm hungry as hell."

"Then hurry up and let's go eat."

After Erza finished changing and set off with Jellal towards the resort's restaurant.

And for the first time, the 'couple' naturally held hands.

* * *

><p>ADHAKLDJSALASDJFSKJASLKFJSF AAAAAAH JERZA YAS YAS YAS. Anyways, long ass chapter. So here ya go. CommentReview and all that juicy stuff. Now imma go catch up on fairytail manga and anime chapters. Bai~~~~Tanzzzz

Also. Selfless plug-in.

wendymarvellx3 on insta follow meeeeee woot woot XD

Anywayyyyys. I'm hyper. And crazy. Don't judge me.

I'm FABBUUUUULOUSSSSSSSS.

Nah. I'm not. But pewds is. K? K.

NOW BAI. LEAVE ME!

ACTUALLY. NOOOOO DONT. DONT.

I LOVE YOU GUYS. OKAY?

DONT LEAVE MEH ;u;

K bai.


	6. Chapter 6

_And for the first time, the 'couple' naturally held hands._

* * *

><p><em>1:02pm,<em>

"Lucy! Hurry up! Jeez."

Natsu complained as Lucy walked slowly and stopped at every shop they passed.

"OooOOOooo! That's cute!"

"oOOoOoOOoo! That's really pretty~"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu growled.

"We need to go."

As much as a dumb oblivious guy Natsu is, he's really serious about his job isn't he?

Lucy pondered at the thought as she stood outside a shop.

She snapped out of it as Natsu dragged her by the hand and pulled her towards the direction of the resort.

"Natsu Dragneel, how many times have I told you not to do that to me?!"

"A million. But honestly I don't give a shit."

Lucy pulled Natsu back and stared at him.

"LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE HAVE TO-"

"Natsu."

Lucy wasn't making any sense. What the hell does she want with me?

It's not like I said anything wrong at all. Right?

"Natsu... You don't give a shit about everything that I said to you right?"

"No Luc-"

"No. Tell me honestly. You told me that you loved me, you promised. I promised the same. But is that really just bullshit to you?"

Lucy turned and started walking away, whether she was sobbing, Natsu had no idea.

3 3 3

_1:34pm,_

"I'M SUCH A FUCKIN IDIOT."

Natsu yelled as Levy was consoling him.

"Natsu.. Calm down, Lucy's just scared to trust someone."

"But she trusts the guild!"

"She does. But she doesn't fully trust and love each and every one of us."

"She- She... She promised. She promised that she loves me."

"Natsu..."

Levy felt helpless as Natsu, one of THE strongest mages in the guild broke down and cried.

Her conscience was pulling on her telling a story.

Lucy's story.

"Natsu... Do you know why Lucy doesn't trust us?"

"N-n-no..."

Natsu calmed down, still a small hiccup here and there, but better.

"Just listen."

3 3 3

_"Lucy!"_

_"Yes Father?"_

_Lucy ran out of her room and into her dad's office._

_It was rare that he would call her down._

_"Father!"_

_She stumbled and fell in front of his desk._

_"Lucy... Didn't I teach you better?"_

_"Gomenasai."_

_She stood back up and bowed an apology._

_"The hospital called."_

_Lucy lost all control and burst out crying already._

_"Lucy..."_

_"SHE'S DEAD ISN'T SHE?"_

_"Not yet..."  
><em>

_Lucy didn't even listen to her dad's threats as she ran out of the office and into the room._

_Her vision blurry with tears she stacked objects with heavy things so her dad couldn't just waltz in._

_She jumped onto her bed and cried._

_Tears just wouldn't stop falling._

_But it calmed when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders._

_"Mama?"_

_"No... It's Aquarius."_

_"Mama...She's dead isn't she?"_

_"Her... Her spirit is slowly forming in the spirit world... I guess."_

_Aquarius stayed silent as she let the little girl hug her and cry on her._

_"Aquarius?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_Aquarius almost cursed herself on forgetting._

_"Mama told me and a few other spirits to start training you in magic."_

_"Magic?"_

_"Yes. Lucy. Magic."_

_"The pretty thingy?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Aquarius chuckled at the little kid's amusement._

_"Yay~! I get to make pretty stuff!"_

_The little girl when and hugged Aquarius again. This time she was happy._

_But Aquarius could already sense it._

_Lucy Heartfilia would have to change._

_Completely._

_Screams of pain escaped through Lucy's lips as her father's cold hands landed hard impact on her face._

_"MAGIC IS WHAT KILLED YOUR MOTHER!"_

_Her father kept yelling as he kept torturing her._

_Tears streamed down Lucy's face as the pain hurted more and more._

_But it stopped._

_Capricorn was then taking all the hits._

_When her father realized it was no use hurting the spirit he stopped._

_"Lucy."_

_"Y-y-yes?"_

_"You are not to leave this place ever again without me."_

_But before she could respond, she was already in another world._

_3 3 3_

"And what does that have to do with her not trusting?"

Natsu asked as he looked at Levy with eager eyes.

"She lied about her family history."

"How?"

"She was disowned by her own father, just because of her mother."

"But ho-"

"Her dad abandoned her. When she was only 7 years old."

"Bu-"

"If your parents left you when you were young would you not trust anyone?"

"But Igneel-"

"Before Igneel."

Silence befell onto both mages.

"It took me 2 years to just start trusting Igneel."

"And it's going to take Lucy more than just 2 years. Just promise me."

Levy stopped and raised her pinky.

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you'll be the one who repairs her broken pieces."

Natsu interlocked his pinky with Levy's.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>It's short as hell. I'm sorry. I have this writer's block and stuff ;u; It's sorta a deep moment here. But it's poop. It's pure poop. I don't even know whether you should review this XD it's not good at all. I'm sorry guys.<p> 


End file.
